


Rejs

by Hiorin



Series: Jak to się w ogóle stało? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-War, przez który doszło do nieporozumienia, raczej zabawnie, scyzoryk od Syriusza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiorin/pseuds/Hiorin
Summary: Siedem lat po wojnie, Harry z przyjaciółmi wypływa w tygodniowy, wakacyjny rejs. W wyniku pewnego nieporozumienia poznaje Emmetta. Raczej zabawnie, momentami słodko i bardzo obrazowo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To tekst, który napisałam dawno temu, ale bardzo go lubię i mam nadzieję, że Wam też się spodoba. Możliwe też, że czytaliście go już gdzieś indziej i napisanego przez inną autorkę. Spokojnie, to wciąż ja:)  
> I jest pierwszym z niezbyt długiej serii, kolejne za jakiś czas.  
> Enjoy!

Harry wszedł na górny pokład statku, którym wraz z przyjaciółmi wybrali się na tygodniowy rejs i niespiesznie podszedł do ochronnych barierek. Ron od dłuższego czasu namawiał jego i Hermionę do tego wyjazdu, ale bez przerwy mieli jakieś ważniejsze sprawy. Teraz była końcówka sierpnia, dwa miesiące temu Czarodziejska Wielka Brytania świętowała siódmą rocznicę pokonania Voldemorta, a im udało się w końcu znaleźć wspólny wolny termin.  
Niedługo po wojnie cała trójka przeszła przyspieszony kurs OWTM-owy, w trybie indywidualnie-zaoczno-wieczorowym kończąc szkołę jeszcze przed początkiem nowego roku szkolnego i podchodząc do egzaminów. Żyjąc jeszcze wydarzeniami ostatniego roku, a może i kilku ostatnich lat zdecydowali się na wstąpienie do Akademii Aurorów. Pierwsza z tej decyzji wyłamała się Hermiona, po sześciu miesiącach przenosząc się na magomedycynę. W międzyczasie postanowiła ukończyć wszelkie niezbędne kursy, które pozwalały jej na pracę medyka w ciężkich warunkach terenowych, wojennych i podczas klęsk żywiołowych. Pół roku później z Akademii odszedł Harry, wybierając nauki społeczno-polityczne, skupiając się na aspektach związanych z poszerzeniem współpracy zarówno z magicznymi stworzeniami, jak i na kontaktach z mugolami. Jego przyjaciółka namówiła go jednak na udział w tych samych kursach, które sama zaczęła. Z ich trójki tylko Weasley dotrwał do końca w swojej pierwotnej decyzji. Teraz pracował w Ministerstwie Magii i jako najmłodszy czarodziej w historii zasiadał w Radzie Bezpieczeństwa Kraju. Już w czasie szkolenia doceniono jego strategiczne umiejętności, wysyłając go na kilka aurorskich akcji wraz z doświadczonymi czarodziejami. Dla nikogo nie było zresztą zaskoczeniem, że chłopak potrafi radzić sobie w ciężkich warunkach.  
Trzy lata po wojnie zrestrukturyzowano niemal całe Ministerstwo i obecnie wiele stanowisk, które latami były zajmowane przez bogatych, czystokrwistych arystokratów zostało oddane w ręce młodych ludzi, którzy tak niedawno walczyli w obronie swoich przekonań, w imię wolności. Wszyscy byli wykształceni i wszyscy pragnęli zmian, których wprowadzenie było niezbędne. Hermionie, po obronie pracy egzaminacyjnej także zaproponowano stanowisko. W wydziale zajmującym się współpracą z mugolskim rządem i ich służbami medycznymi. Dziewczyna co prawda nie zgodziła się, ale jako specjalny wysłannik uczestniczyła niemal we wszystkich zebraniach czarodziei z przedstawicielami niemagiczengo społeczeństwa. Między innymi dzięki jej wysiłkom, specjalny magomedyczny oddział interwencyjny wysyłany był w nagłych przypadkach do pomocy brytyjskim mugolom.  
Harry z Ministerstwem nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego, ale wyszło jak zawsze. Wspólnie z Ginny zarządzał teraz Wydziałem do spraw Interwencji Kryzysowych. Pod swoją pieczą mieli część Auroratu, więc współpracowali blisko z Ronem, a w razie nieprzewidzianych sytuacji do pomocy mieli także Hermionę i grupę, która znajdowała się pod jej dowództwem.  
Życie po wojnie okazało się trudne, ale każdy z trójki przyjaciół radził sobie jak mógł. Potter nie wrócił do siostry swojego przyjaciela, a Ron i Hermiona nadal byli na etapie narzeczeństwa. Mimo początkowego przekonania, że po niepewnym czasie walk, będą w końcu potrzebować stabilizacji, żadne z nich nie potrafiło zrobić tego kolejnego kroku.  
Harry wyciągnął ze swojej kieszeni scyzoryk, który otrzymał od Syriusza i bawił się nim dłuższy czas, bezmyślnie przesuwając ostrzem po nadgarstku. Oczywiście zachował go po tragicznej w skutkach akcji w Ministerstwie, w wyniku której zginął jego ojciec chrzestny. Do dzisiaj zresztą miał do siebie żal, myśląc o tamtych wydarzeniach. Kiedy tylko wojna się skończyła, znalazł najlepszego w swoim fachu czarodzieja, który potrafił naprawić jego prezent. Udało się przywrócić mu niemal wszystkie jego początkowe właściwości magiczne, chociaż Gryfonowi najbardziej zależało na samym odtworzeniu zdobionego ostrza. Zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie, co powiedział mu ów czarodziej:  
— To jedyny egzemplarz, którego nie będziesz mógł użyć do bezpośredniego ataku — tłumaczył mu wtedy.  
— Dlaczego?  
Mężczyzna przyjrzał mu się uważniej, wyraźnie słysząc zaciekawienie w jego głosie, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się lekko, chowając nóż do niewielkiej pochwy i oddając właścicielowi.  
— Jego ostrze jest w stanie przeciąć niemal każdy materiał stworzony zarówno przez magię, jak i mugoli, ale zaklęcia na niego nałożone uniemożliwiają przecięcie ludzkiej skóry.  
Potter otworzył wtedy ze zdziwienia usta, kręcąc lekko głową. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Syriusz celowo wybrał dla niego właśnie ten konkretny nóż, bojąc się, że kiedyś, kiedy coś pójdzie nie tak jak powinno i Harry w końcu się załamie, może go użyć do zrobienia sobie krzywdy. Myśląc o tym, parsknął teraz z niedowierzaniem. Jak bardzo nie kochałby Blacka, to jednak nie przypuszczał, żeby mężczyzna myślał aż tak perspektywicznie.  
Gryfon już kilka razy sprawdzał, czy rzeczywiście jego scyzoryk nie jest w stanie przebić się przez skórę. Z czystej ciekawości, rzecz jasna. Nie był, więc teraz bez obaw bawił się nim, nie myśląc nawet o tym, jak może to wyglądać z boku. Nieco dłuższe niż standardowo pióro, zakończone wyjątkowo ostrym sztychem, ślizgało się niespiesznie po lekko opalonej skórze, łaskocząc nieco i przynosząc swego rodzaju ukojenie. Dzięki temu, niewymagającemu ostrożności, czy myślenia zajęciu, Harry był w stanie się skupić i zastanowić.  
A to był właśnie idealny moment. Dopiero dzisiaj wypłynęli, choć od kilku tygodni chłopak miał szczerą nadzieję, że tutaj, na oceanie będzie w stanie się wyciszyć, zapomnieć o swojej pracy, życiu i obowiązkach. Ale, jak na złość, dwa dni temu odwiedziła go Minerva, pytając czy nie chciałby przyjąć posady nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią i opiekuna Gryffindoru. A on nie wiedział. Perspektywa powrotu do Hogwartu wprawiała go w jakiś nostalgiczny nastrój. Kochał tę szkołę i wszystko, co było z nią związane, ale miał świadomość tego, jak mało czasu na osobiste sprawy mają jej pracownicy. Co prawda nie był obecnie z nikim w stałym związku i wcale nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno chciałby być mimo, że zdarzały mu się przelotne romanse. Seks jednak nie był nigdy tak intensywny jak powinien i miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie czerpał z niego tyle przyjemności ile by mógł.  
Zrezygnowany pokręcił tylko głową. Kiedy opowiedział o tym Hermionie, ta stwierdziła, że to kwestia osób, które wybiera do łóżka, że nie potrafi się zaangażować, że może jemu nie wystarczy samo rozładowanie napięcia seksualnego i potrzebuje czegoś więcej. Harry się z nią nie zgadzał. Był facetem i uczucia uczuciami, ale powinien mieć chcicę przez cały czas, a nie czekać na tę jedyną. Podejrzewał, że to wszystko prędzej ma jakiś pokrętny związek z wojną, tyle w mugolskich mediach mówiło się o urazach, traumach i innego typu rzeczach, ale nie chciał już zawracać jej tym głowy.  
— Zastanów się, czy warto.  
Harry usłyszał cichy, męski głos tuż przy swoim uchu i poczuł dłoń, która miękko dotknęła jego ramienia. Był pewien, że osoba, która to zrobiła nie ma pojęcia, o czym właśnie myślał, choć zadziwiająco dobrze trafiła. Jaką właściwie różnicę w jego osobistym życiu wywrze przeniesienie się do Hogwartu? Żadną, tak jak nikogo nie miał, nikogo też nie pozna. I tyle. A przynajmniej może nauczy czegoś kolejne pokolenie.  
Mruknął coś niezrozumiale, chwytając silniej rękojeść i odwracając nóż tak, że spadkiem grzbietu uderzał teraz o lewy nadgarstek. Zagryzł wargę i westchnął cicho. Chciałby mieć trochę przyjemności w tym pieprzonym życiu.  
— Wbrew pozorom każdy problem można rozwiązać — mruknął znowu chłopak, a Harry zaśmiał się cicho.  
Przez myśli przemknęło mu, że może jednak chłopak wie, kim on jest. Jeżeli był czarodziejem, to sprawa wydawała się oczywista, ale w innym przypadku jego słowa były tylko pustymi frazesami, które można było wypowiedzieć w niemal każdej sytuacji. Ot, zauważył kogoś, kto od dłuższego czasu stoi na rufie i patrzy na ocean, więc postanowił podejść.  
— Co ty nie powiesz? — prychnął Gryfon, odwracając lekko głowę w stronę swojego rozmówcy.  
Zamarł na moment, kiedy okazało się, że jego twarz znalazła się zaledwie na wysokości klatki piersiowej chłopaka. Szerokiej, umięśnionej i opiętej przez cholerną, szarą koszulkę klatki piersiowej. Przełknął dyskretnie ślinę, zagapiając się jeszcze chwilę na linię mięśni i powoli przenosząc wzrok ku górze. Jego spojrzenie utknęło na kolejny moment na szyi i wystającej grdyce, potem na pełnych wargach, zgrabnym nosie i w końcu dotarło do oczu, które mieniły się różnymi odcieniami brązu.  
Harry miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie tego młodego mężczyzny go pali, że odbiera mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku. Było tak bardzo spokojne, tak radosne i pełne życia. To było spojrzenie kogoś, kto nie zaznał w życiu krzywd, kto nie musiał robić strasznych rzeczy. Kogoś czystego i dobrego. Niewinnego.  
— Mylisz się — powiedział chłopak miękko, jakby doskonale wiedząc o czym myśli Gryfon. — Przez całe lata uczyłem się, jak radzić sobie z tym, co w życiu zrobiłem źle.  
Potter otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli, parsknął krótkim śmiechem i przytaknął, choć nie wierzył, że chłopak ma choć połowę doświadczeń przypominających jego. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie było to szczególnie ważne w tej chwili, bo dźwięk głosu i zapach jego towarzysza sprawiały, że chciał znaleźć się bliżej niego. Jeszcze nikt tak na niego nie działał. Nigdy żadna kobieta nie sprawiła, że tak bardzo jej pragnął, w ogóle żadna kobieta nie sprawiła, żeby jej pragnął. Żaden mężczyzna też, jeżeli już o tym mowa. Ale on…  
— Jeżeli schowasz ten nóż, postawię ci drinka — mruknął cicho chłopak, łapiąc go za dłoń, której palce przesuwały się teraz po krótkim progu.  
Harry zerknął na ułamek sekundy w dół, czując niebezpieczne sensacje w żołądku, kiedy ta chłodna skóra spotkała się z jego, lekko rozgrzaną całodniowym słońcem. Nie rozumiał, jak to możliwe, że każdy ruch ze strony tego człowieka odbiera tak intensywnie. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, upajając się zapachem jego ciała, nie pamiętając, w którym momencie znalazł się całkowicie odwrócony w jego stronę, ani nawet czy zrobił to sam.  
— Drink… Tak — odpowiedział w końcu, wyciągając pochwę i nieuważnie trzymając ją za kołnierz wlotu, umieścił w niej scyzoryk.  
Kiedyś zastanawiał się, jaki jest sens używania pochwy posiadając scyzoryk, ale Ron wyjaśnił mu wtedy, że nie powinien zapominać, iż nóż jest obłożony zaklęciami, które ostatecznie muszą być przecież także chronione. Dla Harry’ego nie miało to sensu, ale uznał, że jego przyjaciel ma na ten temat większą wiedzę.  
Kiedy prezent od Syriusza spokojnie spoczywał w jego tylnej kieszeni, Potter ponownie uniósł głowę i zapatrzył się w oczy chłopaka, uniósł lekko brew i poruszyłnieznacznie barkiem, chcąc mu przypomnieć o dłoni, która wciąż spoczywała na jego ramieniu. Ten uśmiechnął się tylko lekko, puszczając mu zaczepnie oczko.  
— Przeszkadza ci to? — zapytał.  
Gryfon aż na moment otworzył w zdziwieniu usta. Takiego pytania nie spodziewał się zupełnie. I musiał przyznać, że bynajmniej ten dotyk mu nie przeszkadzał, więc zaprzeczył wzruszeniem ramion, chowając dłonie do kieszeni krótkich, dżinsowych spodenek, które miał na sobie i ruszył niespiesznie w kierunku zejścia na dolny pokład, gdzie znajdował się niewielki bar.  
— Jestem Emmett — dodał spokojnie chłopak, poruszając się cicho i lekko u boku Pottera.  
Ten przytaknął, ale przezornie nie spojrzał na niego kolejny raz. Nie chciał wyjść na idiotę, zatrzymując się raptownie, kiedy po raz kolejny nie mógłby oderwać od niego wzroku.  
— Harry — burknął.  
Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś równoległym świecie. Ron i Hermiona smacznie spali w swojej kajucie, zmęczeni po całym dniu rejsu, pływaniu w pokładowym basenie, jakimś mugolskim przedstawieniu, na które wyciągnęła ich dziewczyna i lekcji rumby, której chciał nauczyć się rudzielec. Na jutro zaplanowali nurkowanie jako, że mieli dopłynąć do dużej Rafy Koralowej. Harry cieszył się każdą chwilą spędzoną z nimi, bo ostatnimi czasy, naprawdę ciężko było im się spotkać na dłużej niż kilka minut, najczęściej podczas pracy i to tylko dlatego, że akurat jedno miało coś istotnego do powiedzenia drugiemu.  
— Jesteś tu sam? — zapytał Emmett, najwyraźniej starając się jakoś pociągnąć ich rozmowę, mimo, że Potter nie wykazywał do tego zbyt dużych chęci.  
— Nie, z dwójką przyjaciół — powiedział ciepło.  
W tej chwili byli dla niego najważniejszymi ludźmi na świecie. Wiedział, że może na nich polegać w każdej sytuacji, że oni zrobią dla niego wszystko. Z jego strony wyglądało to zresztą tak samo.  
Emmett uniósł w zdziwieniu brew, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie było ich obok chłopaka w takiej chwili, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.  
— A ty? — mruknął Harry, uznając, że wypada zapytać o cokolwiek.  
— Jestem sam. Musiałem odpocząć od mojej rodziny — powiedział z jakąś nutką goryczy w głosie.  
Potter zerknął na niego krótko, niemal natychmiast odwracając głowę z powrotem i przechodząc przez drzwi baru. Kilka osób, które siedziało przy okrągłych stolikach spojrzało na nich ze zdziwieniem, ale nikt nie odważył się odezwać. Emmett był naprawdę potężnym facetem, nawet jeżeli jego twarz wydawała się wyjątkowo łagodna.  
-I-I-I-  
Usiedli przy wygodnym stoliku, z jednej strony osłoniętym wyższym oparciem kanapy. Bar, tak jak reszta statku urządzony był bardzo luksusowo. Bordowa skóra opinała miękkie oparcia i siedziska w kilkunastu lożach, a ciemne, bukowe drewno stołów pociągnięte było wysokiej jakości bejcą. Kontuar, za którym stało dwóch barmanów i jeden kelner był dwa tony jaśniejszy od drewnianych paneli, starannie ułożonych na podłodze. Nad każdym ze stolików wisiała niewielka lampka z czarną obramówką i mlecznobiałym kloszem, dająca jedynie nikłe światło. Dwa niskie, żeliwne świeczniki stały na środku beżowego bieżnika, który biegł przez całą długość ich stołu. W rogu pomieszczenia ustawiono wysoki i prosty wazon z palonego szkła, w którym znajdowała się tylko jedna róża o krwiście-czerwonych płatkach.  
Harry przez chwilę pomyślał, że zupełnie nie pasuje do tego wnętrza, ubrany w swoje szorty i koszulkę, ale szybkie otaksowanie wzrokiem pozostałych gości, przekonało go, że wcale nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Emmett zamówił mu wódkę z colą, samemu wybierając jakiegoś lekkiego drinka, którego, jak zauważył Potter, nawet nie spróbował.  
— O co chodzi z odcięciem się od rodziny? — zapytał Wybraniec. Nie był pewien, czy rzeczywiście chce to wiedzieć, ale skoro będzie miał możliwość upić się za czyjeś pieniądze, to ostatecznie mógł wykazać odrobinę dobrej woli.  
— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — odmruknął Emmett, a Harry zakrztusił się dopijanym właśnie drinkiem. Chyba potrzebował alkoholu bardziej niż początkowo przypuszczał.  
— To po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś?  
Chłopak chrząknął cicho, odwracając lekko wzrok. Kiedy Rosalie postanowiła zatrudnić się pierwszy raz w jednej z Placówek Interwencyjnych w Kanadzie, niemal stracili ze sobą kontakt. Ona całymi dniami przesiadywała z dziećmi, nocami wypełniając dokumenty, posuwając się czasami nawet do zemsty na niektórych rodzicach. Nie poznawał jej. Wiedział, że całe życie marzyła o dziecku, ale przez ostatnie trzy lata zmieniła się tak strasznie, że miał problem z przypomnieniem sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo chciał jej na początku. Może to miało coś wspólnego z tym, że go uratowała, że to dzięki niej dostał nowe życie?  
Harry nie spuszczał z niego wzroku, pierwszy raz dostrzegając w brązowych oczach jakiś żal, który wcześniej musiał być dobrze ukryty. Co prawda nie znał chłopaka na tyle dobrze, żeby mieć pewność, co do słuszności swojej oceny, ale podejrzewał, że odpowiedź na jego pytanie wcale nie będzie tak prozaiczna, jakiej spodziewał się na początku.  
— Trzy lata temu zostawiła mnie żona — burknął w końcu, wracając spojrzeniem do Pottera i patrząc teraz na niego z jakąś zaciętością, jakby chciał mu udowodnić, że to wcale nie jest dla niego aż takim problemem, jakim tak naprawdę było.  
Gryfon otworzył usta, tkwiąc w niemym szoku i za wszelką cenę starając się zrozumieć i przetworzyć usłyszane słowa. Próbował policzyć coś na szybko, oceniając wiek swojego rozmówcy i wydedukować, jak to się niby stało, że ten miał już żonę.  
— Żona? — wydukał półprzytomnie. — Potrzebuję więcej alkoholu — dodał w następnej sekundzie, jakby zbierając się w sobie, wstając raptem od stolika i pospiesznie podchodząc do baru.  
Emmett został na swoim miejscu i przeczesał palcami króciutkie włoski. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie miny Harry’ego na wieść o tym, co tak niefrasobliwie mu zdradził. Obserwował go ukradkiem, jak podchodzi do kontuaru i chwilę rozmawia z jednym z pracowników. Wysoki blondyn wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale uśmiechał się uprzejmie, odpowiadając najwyraźniej na jakieś pytania, które chłopak zadawał. W pewnej chwili nawet zaśmiali się z czegoś, odwracając jednocześnie wzrok w jego stronę.  
Wybraniec miał lekkie wypieki na policzkach, kiedy do niego wracał, niosąc ze sobą, oprócz drinka, jakieś przekąski, a Emmett ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego serce bije nieco szybciej niż jeszcze kilka minut temu, a ciepłota ciała też nieznacznie się podniosła. Uniósł do góry brew, wbijając w niego pytające spojrzenie, które na szczęście Harry odczytał, jako prośbę o wyjaśnienie sytuacji z barmanem.  
Potter chrząknął cicho, napił się swojego drinka i oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy, patrząc na towarzysza spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Przez chwilę analizował jego pytającą postawę, aż w końcu westchnął ciężko, odpowiadając:  
— Zdaje się, że kiedy tu weszliśmy, wszyscy pomyśleli, że jesteśmy parą — wyjaśnił, a na twarzy Emmetta nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. — Ale nawet jeśli komuś się to nie spodobało, nikt się nie odezwał, bo jesteś… duży — mruknął na końcu, a jego wzrok automatycznie prześlizgnął się po napiętych mięśniach klatki piersiowej i ramion, zatrzymując się dłuższy moment na dłoniach.  
Nieświadomie oblizał usta, a w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz, w którym te palce przesuwają się po jego ciele, zszarpują z niego ubrania, są nachalne, pewne, twarde i chłodne. I w końcu dają mu to, czego tak bardzo potrzebował i czego tak bardzo mu w seksie brakowało. Przełknął ślinę, uświadamiając sobie, o czym właśnie pomyślał. Niemal natychmiast przeniósł wzrok wyżej i jęknął, kiedy zauważył mały uśmiech na wargach chłopaka. Czyżby był aż tak oczywisty? Potrząsnął głową, chcąc się pozbyć z głowy wszystkiego, co mogłoby go teraz wyprowadzić z równowagi i uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem.  
— Wybacz — powiedział wprost.  
— Nie przeszkadza mi to — odparł chłopak. — Jesteś gejem? — zapytał z nieodgadnioną miną, ale Harry pokręcił przecząco głową? — Biseks? — mruknął jeszcze, lustrując jego sylwetkę.  
Chłopak wyglądał dobrze. Nie tak dobrze, jak on, co prawda, ale pod jego koszulką można było dostrzec ładnie zarysowane mięśnie. Wcześniej zwrócił uwagę na napięte łydki i z całą pewnością silne uda, ukryte jednak pod materiałem spodenek. Miał włosy znacznie dłuższe od jego, ale też nie przesadnie długie, zaledwie kilka centymetrów, miało się wrażenie, że każdy z nich sterczy w inną stronę. Zielone oczy patrzyły bystro, choć teraz były już lekko zasnute mgiełką alkoholowych oparów.  
— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry, burcząc coś pod nosem i w zbyt szybkim tempie kończąc kolejną porcję alkoholu. — Może — dodał po chwili, wpatrując się w swoją szklankę.  
Nigdy nie brzydził go seks z kobietami, więc nie mógł być gejem. Nigdy nawet nie rozważał takiej opcji, prawdę mówiąc. Nie pamiętał też teraz za bardzo, czy kiedykolwiek zwrócił szczególną uwagę na jakiegoś mężczyznę.  
Chyba, że na Malfoya, pomyślał i parsknął głośno.  
— Mówiłeś coś o żonie — zmienił szybko temat, rozważania nad tym, czy faktycznie miał kiedykolwiek ochotę na Ślizgona pozostawiając sobie na inny dzień.  
— Tia — mruknął chłopak. — Rose.  
— Ile ty w ogóle masz lat? — zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.  
Emmett wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu szczery uśmiech, nie odpowiadając.  
Spędzili w barze jeszcze około godziny, po której Potter ledwo patrzył na oczy, jego ruchy były mniej skoordynowane niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a głowa niebezpiecznie chwiała się, przechylając co jakiś czas na jedną ze stron i zwisając smętnie, dopóki na powrót nie podniósł jej, wkładając w to resztki swoich sił.  
— Nic nie wypiłeś — burknął Gryfon oskarżycielsko, wskazując na szklankę towarzysza, z której nie ubyło nawet kropelki alkoholu. — Chcesz mnie wykorzystać! — wybełkotał niewyraźnie, celując w niego palcem.  
Emmett zaśmiał się ciepło, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową. Zapewne mógłby to zrobić, ale nie po to odciągał go od burty i zabawy ze scyzorykiem, żeby teraz przysporzyć mu kolejnych zmartwień i traumatycznych przeżyć.  
— Nie chcę — odpowiedział miękko.  
Potter patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, starając się wyczuć, czy mówi prawdę, ale stężenie alkoholu we krwi wyraźnie mu to utrudniało. Sięgnął po swoją szklankę, ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że ta jest pusta. Naburmuszył się, jakby był dzieckiem, a ktoś zjadł jego lizaka i odstawił naczynie z hukiem na stolik.  
— To dlaczego nie pijesz? — mruknął, przymykając oczy. Chyba musiał się położyć, bo zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.  
Emmett chwilę przyglądał się, jak ten nieporadnie próbuje się podnieść, w końcu samemu wstając i przytrzymując do w pasie, pomagając przy tym wstać. Puścił go na ułamek sekundy, ale ten zatoczył się od razu, niemal wpadając na stolik, więc złapał go ponownie, wzmacniając uścisk i przyciągając go silniej do swojego ciała, zaczął wyprowadzać z pomieszczenia. Skinął jeszcze na kelnera, który szybko do nich podszedł, na kilkanaście sekund zatrzymując ich w drzwiach, odbierając zapłatę i napiwek. Zaproponował nawet pomoc, ale Emmett spojrzał na niego z politowaniem, porównując ich rozmiary i machnął dłonią, wyprowadzając Harry’ego przez drzwi.  
— Czemu nie piłeś? — powtórzył chłopak, kiedy zatrzymali się przy schodach.  
— Bo jestem wampirem — odmruknął, zastanawiając się, czy ten nie zacznie krzyczeć, jeśli weźmie go na ręce.  
— Och! — Potter uniósł głowę i zaśmiał się cicho. — Cudnie, ja jestem czarodziejem — palnął, ale jego towarzysz nie wyglądał, jakby uwierzył.  
Pokręcił jedynie głową i uniósł go do góry, oplatając się jego udami w pasie i niespiesznie wchodząc po raczej wąskich schodkach. Wybraniec ze zdziwieniem zarejestrował fakt, że nie musi poruszać nogami, choć z całą pewnością się przemieszcza.  
— Co ty robisz? — zapytał wojowniczo, choć zepsuł efekt swojego wybuchu układając głowę na ramieniu Emmetta i przytykając czoło do jego chłodnej szyi. — Jesteś silny — mruknął, nieświadomie gładząc ramię chłopaka i posyłając przyjemny dreszcz po jego ciele.  
— Mówiłem, że jestem wampirem — zaśmiał się. — Gdzie jest twoja kajuta?  
— Nie mam pojęcia, ale w którejś kieszeni powinienem mieć kartę.  
Emmett zaklął cicho, szukając pospiesznie jakiegoś portfela, czy etui z dokumentami. Nic takiego jednak nie udało mu się znaleźć, ale karta znajdowała się w tej samej kieszeni, w której zapomniany scyzoryk.  
— Po co ci ten nóż? — zapytał, sprawdzając jednocześnie numer pokoju i skręcając już w stronę wyjścia na pokład.  
— To prezent. Lubię twój dotyk — dodał niespodziewanie dla Emmetta, który aż na moment się zatrzymał, niepewny, czy dobrze usłyszał.  
— Słucham?  
— Dotyk — powiedział dobitnie Harry. — Lubię go. Nigdy nie przepadałem za dotykiem, a już na pewno nie od obcych ludzi.  
Chłopak zerknął na niego krótko, wzdychając cicho. Czyli jednak miał rację i ten młody mężczyzna miał jakieś większe problemy, o których zapewne nikt nie wiedział. Nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno jest odpowiednią osobą do pocieszania, ale nikogo innego tu nie było.  
— Lubię też twój zapach — kontynuował Potter, będąc chyba w swojej pijackiej krainie szczęścia, bo na trzeźwo z całą pewnością nikt nie namówiłby go na powiedzenie tych wszystkich rzeczy. A już na pewno nie na powiedzenie tego innemu facetowi, który dodatkowo na samym początku poinformował go, że miał żonę. A może ma, Harry nie pamiętał. — I twój głos — mówił dalej. — Kojarzy mi się ze spokojem i radością. A oczy z beztroską. Je też lubię — powiedział stanowczo, lekko przy tym bełkocząc i Emmett musiał się dobrze wsłuchiwać, żeby rozróżnić pojedyncze słowa.  
Ułożył go sobie nieco wygodniej, jedną ręką oplatając go pod pośladkami i podtrzymując za udo, drugą zaczął powoli głaskać jego plecy. Wydawał się taki mały w porównaniu do niego. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że w porównaniu z nim niemal każdy wydawał się mały.  
Pod palcami wyczuł mięśnie, które lekko się spięły w wyniku jego dotyku, ale po krótkiej chwili Gryfon rozluźnił się całkowicie, trącając nosem jego szyję i zahaczając lekko o policzek, na którym wyczuł niewielki zarost.  
— Lubię też twoje ciało — wyszeptał sennie, wiercąc się lekko i oplatając go nad wyraz silnie swoimi ramionami. Trochę zdziwiło to drugiego chłopaka, bo w stanie w jakim obecnie znajdował się Harry, nie powinien mieć aż tyle siły, ale zignorował to. — Nie chcesz mnie zabić, prawda? — zapytał niespodziewanie, podrywając głowę i wpatrując się w bursztynowe oczy, które rozszerzyły się na irracjonalność tego pytania w sytuacji, w której obaj właśnie byli i po tym wszystkim, co jeszcze moment wcześniej mówił chłopak.  
— Nie mam takiego zamiaru — odpowiedział spokojnie.  
— To dobrze. Za dużo ludzi chciało mojej śmierci — wymamrotał. — Powiedz mi, jakbyś kiedyś zmienił zdanie.  
Emmett parsknął głośno, niedowierzająco kręcąc głową. Że też pozwolił mu aż tyle wypić. Sam był już głodny i chyba musiał zapolować, bo czuł, że chłopak w jego ramionach pachnie wyjątkowo kusząco. Co prawda morskie zwierzęta nie smakowały tak dobrze, jak lądowe i będzie musiał znaleźć jakiegoś dużego drapieżnika, ale powinien wrócić w przeciągu kilku godzin. W ostateczności miał ze sobą trochę krwi, chociaż nie chciał jej wykorzystywać tak wcześnie.  
-I-I-I-  
Harry’ego obudził tępy, pulsujący ból głowy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał ten problem, ale doskonale wiedział, co on oznacza. Miał kaca. Potężnego, rozrywającego mu od środka czaszkę kaca. Nie miał pojęcia, czym jest twarde i chłodne coś, które minimalnie zmniejszało jego dyskomfort, ale było mu wszystko jedno. Przez chwilę musiał się zastanowić, jak do tego doszło.  
Był na rejsie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.  
Tańczył rumbę z jakąś trzynastolatką, przy której czuł się jak idiota, bo ona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, znała kroki.  
Stał na pokładzie analizując propozycję Minervy i wspominając Syriusza.  
Poznał Emmetta, który zaprosił go na drinka.  
W barze rozmawiał z…  
— Emmett! — niemal krzyknął, podrywając głowę do góry. Pożałował tego w następnej sekundzie, opadając z jękiem w dół i przytykając czoło do ramienia swojego towarzysza, który, jak się okazało, był tym zimnym czymś. — Wody — wymamrotał.  
Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i odchylił lekko, z nocnej szafeczki zabierając małą butelkę, otwierając ją i podając Potterowi.  
— Proszę — mruknął.  
Gryfon uniósł się, tym razem ostrożnie i powoli, łapczywie pijąc. Zastanowił się chwilę patrząc zamglonym wzrokiem na towarzysza, po czym wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, przytulając się całym ciałem do Emmetta.  
— Wziąłeś lodowatą kąpiel, zanim się obudziłem? — burknął, przesuwając dłonią po umięśnionym torsie.  
Emmett parsknął krótko, choć zdziwiło go zachowanie Harry’ego. Sądził raczej, że będzie go wypytywał, co ten tu robi, dlaczego jest w jego łóżku i czy do czegoś między nimi doszło. Ale oczywiście nie doszło, chłopak od razu po odstawieniu go do łóżka wybrał się na polowanie i wrócił może godzinę temu.  
— Dlaczego ze mną zostałeś? — zapytał cicho Wybraniec.  
Minęło już jakieś dziesięć minut od tego, jak odezwał się ostatni raz i jego gość pomyślał, że ten zdążył na powrót zasnąć. Zastanowił się moment, analizując wszystko to, co Harry powiedział mu w nocy i przeniósł wolną dłoń na jego biodro, gładząc je delikatnie i nienachalnie.  
— A przeszkadza ci to, że zostałem? — mruknął mu do ucha, odchylając nieco głowę i lekko muskając małżowinę. Jego palce prześlizgnęły się po żebrach, żeby szybko wrócić na swoje poprzednie miejsce.  
Poczuł, jak ciało Harry’ego spina się po jego odpowiedzi, jak temperatura ciała wzrasta, serce przyspiesza swój rytm, a krew zaczyna szybciej krążyć w żyłach. Przełknął ślinę, gratulując sobie pomysłu z polowaniem. Już bardzo długo nie był z żadnym człowiekiem. Zdecydował się na to, kiedy odsunęła się od niego Rosalie, ale nie wspominał zbyt dobrze tamtego razu. Mężczyzna, z którym wtedy był, z całą pewnością też.  
— Nie przeszkadza — odpowiedział po chwili chłopak, nadal opierając się na nim niemal całym ciężarem ciała i gładząc te części jego klatki piersiowej, do której miał dostęp bez zbytniego poruszania się. — Potrzebuję jakichś leków — wyjęczał.  
Teraz był na siebie wściekły, że nie zabrał ze sobą eliksiru na kaca. Wzięli tylko kilka podstawowych, gdyby wydarzyły się jakieś nieprzewidziane wypadki, a wszystko i tak dla bezpieczeństwa leżało w specjalnie zabezpieczonej skrzynce, w kajucie Hermiony i Rona. W końcu to jego przyjaciółka była uzdrowicielką i kłótnia z nią na ten temat była ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Potter potrzebował.  
— Mogę zadzwonić do obsługi — zaproponował Emmett. — Ale według mnie wystarczy ci dobre śniadanie, gorąca kawa i chłodna kąpiel. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.  
Harry prychnął głośno, już po chwili tego żałując. Propozycja może i była warta rozważenia, kąpiel i śniadanie z całą pewnością mu się przydadzą, a kawa postawi na nogi. Ale nic z tych rzeczy nie odegna bólu głowy. Miał wrażenie, że siedzą w niej dwa chochliki kornwalijskie i za wszelką cenę starają się zrujnować jej wnętrze, tak samo jak na ich drugim roku, klasę Lockharta.  
— Zadzwoń, proszę — szepnął.  
Nie chciał się od niego odsuwać nawet kawałeczka. Było mu dobrze. Ten chłód koił jego nerwy, ujarzmiał nieco ból. Emmett ponownie sięgnął do stojącej obok łóżka szafki, chwytając pokładowy telefon i wybierając numer do obsługi. Krótko poinformował, czego oczekuje, pytając jeszcze Harry’ego, czy chce śniadanie, ale ten zaprzeczył cicho, powtarzając w kółko: środki przeciwbólowe.  
— Wiesz, że pokojówka wejdzie do środka? — zapytał wtulonego w niego chłopaka. Kiedy tylko odstawił telefon na blat mebla, jego ręka powróciła do niemal nagiego, gorącego ciała.  
— Ale chyba nie do sypialni, hm? — mruknął. — Choć jeśli ci to w jakiś sposób przeszkadza, to cię nie zatrzymuję — dodał po chwili, opatrznie zrozumiawszy sugestię swojego gościa.  
— Myślałem raczej o tobie — wyjaśnił chłopak.  
— Nikt mnie tu nie zna, nie obchodzi mnie to.  
— Dobrze — szepnął Emmett, po raz kolejny odchylając się lekko z poduszek, na których był ułożony i całując krótko ucho Pottera.  
— Nie przypuszczałem, że wyląduję kiedyś w łóżku z innym facetem — powiedział nagle Harry, nie odsuwając się bynajmniej, za to starając się przeanalizować wszystko to, co wydarzyło się od spotkania tego chłopaka.  
Ten spojrzał na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem, czego Gryfon i tak nie mógł zauważyć, bo jego przymknięte powieki, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały. Inna sprawa, że kiedy je uchylał, podziwiał linię mięśni na szerokim torsie.  
— Powiedziałeś mi wczoraj, że jesteś biseksualny — zaprotestował Emmett.  
— Nie — odparł pewnie. — Powiedziałem, że możliwe, iż jestem. Co nie znaczy, że kiedykolwiek miałem okazję się co do tego przekonać — dodał.  
— O, Boże… — wymamrotał.  
Czuł, jak przez jego ciało przechodzą przyjemne dreszcze. Sama myśl o tym, że mógłby mieć tego chłopaka, że byłby jego pierwszym, bardzo silnie działała na jego wyobraźnię. Widział, jak wije się pod nim, jak prosi o więcej. Słyszał jego szalejące serce, czuł zapach krwi, która niemal wrzała od endorfin, pachniała podnieceniem. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy jego dłoń zatrzymała się na pasie chłopaka, lekko zaciskając, jakby już teraz chciał go sobie przywłaszczyć.  
— Po pierwsze: to boli — burknął Harry, delikatnie muskając opuszkami palce chłopaka, chcąc jakoś zwrócić jego uwagę, na to co robi. Emmett spojrzał w tamtą stronę, natychmiast poluzowując uścisk, ale nie wracając do głaskania go. — Po drugie… — zawahał się chwilę, unosząc spojrzenie, żeby zerknąć w oczy chłopaka. — Rozumiem, że to stanowi problem? — zapytał, wkładając w to pytanie tyle obojętności, na ile tylko było go stać.  
Nie chciał, żeby Emmett teraz odszedł. Nawet jeżeli mieliby tego nigdy nie powtórzyć, jeżeli nic by z tego nie wyszło, to chciał sprawdzić. Może Hermiona miała jednak rację, może to była właśnie kwestia osób, które wybierał do łóżka.  
Usłyszeli kliknięcie zamka i do salonu weszła zapewne pokojówka z lekami dla Pottera. Emmett wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, wyswobadzając się z objęć i wyszedł z sypialni. Harry słyszał jak prowadzi krótką rozmowę z kobietą, po czym wraca do niego, niosąc ze sobą kolejną butelkę wody i jakieś białe tabletki. Zanim podszedł do łóżka, rozkruszył je w palcach, połowę zawartości butelki wlewając do stojącego nieopodal wazonika, a do reszty dosypując pozostałości po środkach przeciwbólowych. Obaj przez chwilę obserwowali, jak woda mętnieje, przybierając blado-siny kolor. Emmett wyciągnął do niego dłoń, nakazując wypić wszystko, ale nie wracając już na łóżko.  
— Mam rozumieć, że teraz wychodzisz? — powiedział chłodno Gryfon, tym razem nie próbując zasłaniać się obojętnością. Nie chciał go? Trudno.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, bynajmniej nie miał zamiaru nigdzie iść, chciał tylko, żeby Harry był w pełni świadomy tego, na co się godzi.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał cicho. — To…  
— Nie jestem dzieckiem. Nie zapominaj o tym — warknął.  
— Nie o to mi chodzi — mruknął. — Nie chcę być sprawcą twoich kolejnych koszmarów.  
Potter popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, nie podobało mu się to, co powiedział chłopak. Mogło znaczyć, że jednak wie, kim on jest, a wtedy zrodziłoby się setki nowych plotek o Wybrańcu. Niby po wojnie wszystko wokół niego ucichło, ale kiedy tylko przez przypadek nakryto go jedzącego kolację z jakąś kobietą, którą nie była Hermiona lub Ginny, gazety rozpisywały się o kolejnym romansie Harry’ego Pottera. Teraz byłoby jeszcze gorzej.  
— Czyli mnie okłamałeś? — burknął, zakopując się pod cienką narzutą. Co prawda było mu gorąco, ale chciał się chociaż w ten sposób od niego odgrodzić. — Przez cały ten czas wiedziałeś, kim jestem? — pytał, a w tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewały nutki goryczy.  
— Co? — Emmett patrzył na niego zdezorientowany. — Nie mam pojęcia, kim jesteś — mruknął. — Jedynie, co o tobie wiem, to to, jak masz na imię i, że chciałeś się wczoraj pociąć.  
Harry prychnął głośno, stukając się palcem w czoło i nad wyraz sprężyście zeskoczył z łóżka. Skoro to wszystko okazało się farsą, musiał wziąć prysznic i spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. W końcu dla nich tu przyjechał. Spojrzał jeszcze nieprzyjemnie na Emmetta i warknął, żeby ten się wynosił.  
Chłodna kąpiel nie pomogła ukoić nerwów, ale przynajmniej zmyła brud i lepkość z jego ciała. Czuł się oszukany. Oszukany w momencie, kiedy miał wrażenie, że wszystko zaczęło nabierać jakiegoś pokrętnego sensu. Ale przynajmniej podjął decyzję o powrocie do Hogwartu.  
— Nadal tu jesteś — wysyczał, wychodząc z łazienki, przewiązany jedynie ręcznikiem w biodrach. — Chyba powiedziałem wyraźnie, że ma cię tu nie być, kiedy wrócę.  
— Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy — mruknął Emmett, w ułamku sekundy znajdując się przed nim i przypierając go lekko do drzwi, które dopiero zdążył zamknąć. — Nie mam pojęcia kim, do cholery jasnej, jesteś — powiedział cicho, przesuwając dłońmi po jego nagiej, mokrej jeszcze klatce piersiowej. — Wybacz, że jeżeli jesteś sławny, to nie mam pojęcia, z jakiego powodu — dodał z ironią, pochylając się i składając szereg drobnych pocałunków na jego barku i szyi. Czuł przyspieszone tętno, kiedy jego wargi musnęły miejsce, gdzie tuż pod skórą biegła aorta. — Chciałem ci tylko uświadomić, że jeśli się zgodzisz, to ja będę topem — mówił dalej, przesuwając usta coraz wyżej i zatrzymując się na moment w okolicach ucha, przygryzając je lekko i ssąc skórę tuż pod nim.  
Harry jęknął głośno na to nowe doznanie. Miał wrażenie, że kolana się pod nim uginają, umysł przestaje działać, a krew za moment rozerwie żyły, jeżeli tylko zacznie się burzyć jeszcze mocniej niż dotychczas.  
— I, że najprawdopodobniej nie spotkamy się nigdy więcej — dokończył Emmett, prostując się i wpatrując wyczekująco w chłopaka.  
Jego oczy były pełne pożądania. Chciał go. Chciał go już, natychmiast, bez zastanawiania się, bez myślenia.  
— Wiem o tym — odpowiedział Potter, jak w transie.  
Uniósł się na palcach, zapierając o drzwi, ale i tak sięgnął zaledwie po podbródka swojego towarzysza. Pocałował go lekko, uśmiechając się z jakąś ulgą, ale też wyzwaniem. Emmett parsknął krótko, kręcąc lekko głową, jednym ruchem zszarpując z niego ręcznik i łapiąc za pośladki, uniósł w swoich ramionach, przyciskając jego nagie ciało do swojego. Harry jęknął głośno, czując ten uspokajający chłód i wpił się łapczywie w twarde wargi. Potrzebował je poczuć natychmiast. Zachłannie dotykał każdego skrawka skóry, do którego jego dłonie miały dostęp. Muskał, szczypał i głaskał. Chciał być jak najbliżej niego. Dłonie Emmetta na jego pośladkach wywoływały dreszcze przechodzące go od palców stóp aż po czubek głowy. Potter miał wrażenie, że się rozpłynie od nadmiaru wrażeń i nie był pewien, czy miało to związek z tym, że to właśnie Emmett go dotykał, czy, że dotykał go inny mężczyzna.  
Chłopak, nie przestając go całować, przeszedł przez niewielką sypialnię, zatrzymując się tuż przy łóżku, klękając na nim jednym kolanem i przechylając się razem z Harrym do przodu, położył go delikatnie na czystej pościeli, którą zdążyła zmienić ta sama pokojówka, która przyniosła wcześniej leki. Rozplótł jego uda, układając je luźno i wpasowując się pomiędzy nie idealnie. Wciąż miał na sobie kremowe spodenki, które założył po powrocie z polowania, mimo, że Gryfon leżał pod nim nagi, jak go natura stworzyła. Oderwał się od jego ust, przesuwając wargi na szyję, później obojczyki i w końcu zahaczając językiem o lewą brodawkę. Potter jęczał cicho, całym sobą chłonąc nowe doznania. Dotykał go chaotycznie, chcąc zapamiętać jak najwięcej szczegółów tego twardego, męskiego ciała. To było to. Tego mu zawsze brakowało. Do tego chłód, który pozwalał mu na odczuwanie bardziej, na lepsze skupienie się na tym wszystkim, co język i ręce Emmetta z nim wyprawiały. Kiedy chłopak przesunął językiem po jego brzuchu, na chwilę zagłębiając go w jego pępku, niemal pisnął, podrywając biodra do góry.  
Merlinie, dlaczego żadna kobieta nigdy tego nie zrobiła?  
Otarł się o niego w całkowicie świadomym geście. Chciał już więcej. Chciał, żeby te cudowne, twarde wargi zsunęły się jeszcze niżej, chciał, żeby dłonie powróciły na jego pośladki, dotykały go, dając jeszcze więcej przyjemności i wyrywając z niego jeszcze głośniejsze jęki.  
— Proszę — syknął zniecierpliwiony. — Proszę, nie zatrzymuj się.  
Emmett zaśmiał się gardłowo, posyłając kolejną falę przyjemności przez rozgrzane ciało. Powoli zsunął się niżej, całując wąski pasek ciemnych, drobnych włosków. Przesunął językiem po pachwinie, po chwili skupiając się na fragmencie uda, które zaczął ssać intensywnie. Przez myśli Gryfona przeleciało, że zapewne zostanie mu kilka siniaków po tej zabawie, ale nie dbał o to szczególnie, skupiając się na doznaniach, jakie płynęły ze wszystkiego, co robił Emmett. Kiedy poczuł, jak język chłopaka prześlizguje się po całej długości jego penisa, krzyknął cicho. To było takie dobre. Tak inne, niż to, co robiły jego dotychczasowe partnerki. Emmett stanowczo przytrzymał jego uda, rozszerzając je niemal boleśnie i zginając lekko w kolanach. Kciukami masował pachwiny, jądra i miejsce tuż pod nimi. Harry z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak obejmuje ustami główkę jego penisa, jak obniża się powoli, wsuwając ją sobie zaledwie kawałek, tylko po to, żeby zaraz powtórzyć ten ruch, poruszając głową w górę i w dół. Przymknął na moment oczy, chcąc się skupić na odczuciach, zamiast na tym, co widzi, ale w jego wyobraźni i tak istniał tylko ten chłopak.  
Mężczyzna, poprawił się.  
Otworzył oczy, kiedy tylko poczuł, że jego penis zanurzył się niesamowicie głęboko w tę wilgotną przestrzeń. Przez kilka sekund patrzył rozszerzonymi oczyma, jak Emmett lekko porusza głową, wsuwając go sobie w gardło do samego końca. Przełknął ślinę, czując, że sam ten widok jest w stanie doprowadzić go na skraj. Chłopak uniósł lekko zamglony wzrok, patrząc mu z namiętnością w oczy i nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr, ścisnął jego pośladek, po chwili przesuwając, nawilżonymi czymś palcami, po szczelinie między nimi i naciskając lekko na jego wejście. Harry sapnął głośno na to nowe uczucie, a kiedy Emmett niemal w jednej chwili podniósł nieco głowę i zaczął go zaciekle ssać, jednocześnie przeciskając pierwszy palec przez zaciśnięty pierścień mięsni i masując go od środka, krzyknął głośno i doszedł, wyrzucając biodra w górę.  
— Cholera — mruknął po chwili.  
Miał świadomość tego, że wargi jego towarzysza nie zmieniły swojego położenia, wciąż przesuwając się niespiesznie po trzonie jego opadłej teraz erekcji. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, nie mógł się uspokoić. Palec, który zagłębiał się w nim coraz bardziej też nie sprawiał mu zbyt dużego dyskomfortu. Odnosił raczej wrażenie, że jest na swoim miejscu i mógłby tam sobie zostać, a jemu by to nie przeszkadzało.  
Emmett uśmiechnął się do niego łobuzersko, wypuszczając go w końcu spomiędzy czerwonych warg i unosząc się na łokciu, pocałował go głęboko w usta. Gryfon na chwilę zamarł, czując smak własnej spermy na języku innego faceta, ale po chwili jęknął tylko głośniej, przyciągając go do siebie i oddając pocałunek z pasją, jakiej chyba jeszcze nigdy nie okazywał.  
— To jeszcze nie koniec, prawda? — zapytał z nadzieją, odsuwając się minimalnie i poruszając lekko biodrami.  
W międzyczasie Emmett zdążył włożyć w niego dwa kolejne palce, rozciągając metodycznie i sprawiając, że członek Harry’ego budził się do życia zdecydowanie szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
— O nie — mruknął, wstając powoli z łóżka i pochłaniając widok nagiego Pottera.  
Jego wyostrzone zmysły pozwalały mu widzieć każdą kropelkę potu, który zbierał się na całej powierzchni ciała chłopaka. Czuł, jak zmienia się zapach jego krwi, kiedy powoli odpinał pasek i rozpinał guziki swoich spodni. Harry pożerał go wzrokiem dokładnie tak samo, jak on to robił. I tak samo pragnął, żeby zrobili kolejny krok, żeby posunęli się dalej. Kiedy odrzucił na bok bokserki, chciał już tylko się w nim zagłębić. Poczuć to ciepło i ciasnotę, która go za moment otoczy.  
— To dopiero początek — dodał, ponownie wchodząc na łóżko i unosząc obie nogi chłopaka do góry, zarzucił je sobie na barki, pochylając się po jeden szybki pocałunek i zginając go niemal wpół. — Będzie trochę boleć.  
Harry skinął głową, przenosząc dłoń na jego pośladek i przesuwając po nim palcami. Wiedział, że będzie. To musiało boleć, ale wiedział też, że później będzie lepiej.  
— Zrób to — szepnął ledwie słyszalnie, wpatrując się z wyczekiwaniem w jego oczy.  
Emmett zaklął cicho, zagryzł wargi i nawilżył penisa jakimś żelem, który niewiadomo kiedy i skąd znalazł się w jego rękach. Przysunął chłopaka do siebie jeszcze mocniej, powoli się w niego wsuwając. Harry skrzywił się w pierwszej chwili, chcąc uciec od tego nacisku, nie dopuścić do zwiększenia się bólu, ale kiedy poczuł chłodną dłoń zaciskającą się na jego penisie, jęknął tylko, starając się odprężyć i nie myśleć. Emmett zatrzymał się na kilka sekund, kiedy zanurzył się w nim cały, dając mu czas na uspokojenie się, na dostosowanie do nowej sytuacji. Potter nie protestował, przyzwyczajając się powoli do wielkości penisa, który się w nim znajdował. Mruknął po chwili, poruszając lekko biodrami, chcąc już poczuć więcej, sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście będzie tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało.  
— Mów, gdybym miał przestać — stęknął jeszcze jego kochanek, choć miał szczerą nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, bo naprawdę nie sądził, żeby udało mu się zatrzymać.  
I tak musiał już trzymać się w ryzach. W seksie z Rosalie nie musiał na nią uważać, ale każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi mógł wyrządzić naprawdę dużą krzywdę, a tego chłopaka skrzywdzić z całą pewnością nie chciał.  
Miał wrażenie, że złamie własne zasady, kiedy Harry jęknął z przyjemności po zaledwie kilku pchnięciach. Jego krew pachniała jeszcze intensywniej niż chwilę temu, kiedy przeżywał orgazm. Jakby dopiero teraz chłopak był w pełni usatysfakcjonowany, jakby dopiero teraz przyjemność, którą przeżywał sięgała zenitu. Kiedy pierwszy raz trafił w prostatę, zmieniając nieco kąt coraz szybszych i mniej skoordynowanych pchnięć, Potter krzyknął głośno, rozszerzając niedowierzająco oczy.  
To było cudowne, to było życie. On po prostu był stworzony do tej roli i gdyby tylko Emmett zechciał, mógłby to robić do końca rejsu, do końca swoich dni też, jeśli już o tym mowa. To dlatego nigdy nie czuł satysfakcji podczas seksu. Po prostu pełnił w nim dotychczas niewłaściwą rolę, nie nadawał się na stronę dominującą, nie czerpał z tego przyjemności. Nie taką, jak teraz. Chciał, żeby chłopak robił z nim, co tylko zechce, żeby kierował jego ruchami, mówił mu, co ma robić, chciał, żeby wchodził w niego mocniej i szybciej i, żeby Harry mógł poczuć, że należy tylko do niego, że nie ma tu nic do gadania, że Emmett weźmie sobie wszystko, czego tylko będzie chciał.  
Coś z tych myśli musiało odbić się na jego twarzy, bo chłopak warknął cicho, zadziwiająco łatwo podnosząc go do góry, wcześniej zsuwając z siebie jego stopy. Przekręcił ich obu tak, że teraz to Harry był na górze i zaczął poruszać jego ciałem do góry i na dół, nabijając go na siebie i pochłaniając widok jego chętnego ciała, podrygującej erekcji i rozchylonych w ekstazie ust. Złapał go nieco zbyt brutalnie za kark, układając na sobie i wcałowując się w zaczerwienione od przygryzania wargi, drugą dłonią ściskając mocno jego pośladek, ugniatając go, odchylając i muskając co jakiś czas jego wejście, przez które wsuwał się i wysuwał jego penis. Poruszał przy tym biodrami coraz szybciej, nie mogąc już się zatrzymać, nie chcąc już dłużej czekać na spełnienie. Sapnął głośno, kiedy poczuł, jak gorąca i lepka sperma rozlewa się po jego brzuchu, mięśnie rytmicznie zaciskają na jego członku, a Harry na moment sztywnieje w jego ramionach. Pchnął jeszcze kilka razy, warcząc cicho i dochodząc we wnętrzu tego cudownego ciała, które tak chętnie mu się oddało.  
Leżeli przez dłuższą chwilę, nie poruszając się, nie wyswobadzając ze swoich objęć, aż w końcu Harry mruknął coś o kąpieli i drugiej rundzie, na co Emmett zaśmiał się cicho, pocałował go krótko i zaniósł do łazienki.  
-I-I-I-  
Potter siedział już przy stole prezydialnym, rozmawiając cicho z kilkoma nauczycielami. Zgodził się objąć stanowisko nauczyciela obrony na jeden rok, ale nie obiecywał, że zagrzeje w Hogwarcie miejsce na dłużej. Ustalił też z dyrektorką, że w razie jakiegoś kryzysu, będzie miał możliwość opuszczenia szkoły i pełnienia swoich obowiązków ministerialnych, chociaż, jak sam przyznał, nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Wprowadził się dopiero dzisiaj, poprzedniego dnia zamykając jeszcze wszystkie bieżące sprawy w Wydziale, który prowadził razem z Ginny i na swojego następcę wyznaczając Zabiniego. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż jego przyjaciółka ułoży sobie życie, skoro on najwyraźniej potrzebował do tego silnego, dużego i dominującego faceta. Niestety żaden poza Emmettem nie spełniał tych warunków.  
— Nasz nowy nauczyciel wiedzy o magicznych stworzeniach i obrony przed niebezpiecznymi gatunkami się nieco spóźni — mruknęła Minerva, siadając obok niego i przypatrując się rzeszy uczniów, którzy siadali właśnie za odpowiednimi stołami.  
Czekali jeszcze na pierwszoroczniaków, którzy mieli pojawić się tu lada chwila razem z Teodorem Nottem, który obecnie nauczał eliksirów i pełnił rolę opiekuna Ślizgonów. Harry wcale nie dziwił się tej decyzji, Nott był niemal tak inteligentny, jak Snape, a jego wojenne doświadczenia pomagały mu w zapanowaniu nad dzieciakami.  
— A co z Hagridem? — zaniepokoił się Gryfon.  
McGonagall prychnęła głośno, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową.  
— Zdaje się, że jego partnerka jest w ciąży.  
Potter zakrztusił się winem, którego właśnie próbował, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem, ale ta nie cofnęła swoich słów. Uderzył głową w blat stołu, mamrocząc pod nosem:  
— Jak zostanę chrzestnym, to wydam całą swoją fortunę na prezenty. Już Teddy pochłania niesamowite ilości moich oszczędności i czasu.  
Minerva zaśmiała się cicho i poklepała go pocieszająco po plecach, jednocześnie prosząc Merlina, żeby Hagrid nie wpadł na pomysł, by i ją zaangażować w wychowanie swojego dziecka.  
— Mamy dwóch nowych nauczycieli w tym roku — mówiła dyrektorka, niemal pół godziny później, kiedy Tiara przydzieliła już wszystkich pierwszaków do właściwych domów. Zerknęła na drzwi, w których właśnie pojawił się mężczyzna, którego oczekiwała i z uśmiechem odwróciła się ponownie w stronę uczniów. — Nowym nauczycielem wiedzy o magicznych stworzeniach będzie Emmett Cullen — powiedziała głośno, wskazując na chłopaka, który właśnie zbliżał się do stołu.  
Harry zamarł na ułamek sekundy słysząc to imię i w tym samym momencie jego spojrzenie padło na idącego niespiesznie człowieka. Uśmiechał się miło, jak zawsze, a jego oczy iskrzyły się radością. Zatrzymał się wpół kroku, dostrzegając Harry’ego i wbił w niego zszokowane spojrzenie, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy nim, a McGonagall. Otworzył usta, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko potrząsnął głową, ruszając dalej. Minerva zauważyła to dziwne zachowanie obu swoich pracowników i posłała pytające spojrzenie byłemu wychowankowi, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że chłopak nie wiedział wcześniej, kim ten jest. Szkoda, że teraz już wiedział.  
— Emmett jest wampirem — dodała dyrektorka, przerywając tym stwierdzeniem i tak skąpe brawa, które otrzymał chłopak.  
Harry uniósł lekko brew, ponownie zerkając na swojego wakacyjnego kochanka i parsknął cicho, przypominając sobie, że przecież ten mu o tym mówił, choć wtedy uznał to za żart. Emmett posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie, uśmiechając się w ten swój uroczy, chłopięcy sposób.  
— Nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią i opiekunem Gryffindoru będzie Harry Potter — oznajmiła donośniej, kiedy w pomieszczeniu zaczęły narastać coraz głośniejsze szepty.  
Huk w Wielkiej Sali przewyższył wszelkie oczekiwania Wybrańca. Uczniowie wstali z krzeseł, klaszcząc i wiwatując. Najgłośniej zachowywali się oczywiście Gryfoni, skandując: Mamy Pottera, co Harry’emu jednoznacznie skojarzyło się z zachowaniem Freda i Georga, kiedy zaczynał szkołę.  
— Ten Harry Potter? — wymruczał mu do ucha Emmett, kiedy tłum nieco ucichł, a McGonagall życzyła wszystkim smacznego.  
— Rozumiem, że to stanowi problem? — zapytał z uśmiechem chłopak, odwracając głowę w jego stronę i przypadkiem muskając jego szczękę nosem.  
— Nadal to ja będę topem — szepnął, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego zielone oczy. Myślał o nim bez przerwy, od kiedy skończył się rejs.  
— Nie oczekuję niczego innego.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie, czując narastającą potrzebę zniknięcia stąd jak najszybciej i znalezienia się w swoich komnatach. Bez tego całego zgiełku, bez tej hałastry krzykliwych dzieciaków i bez…  
— Czy wy się znacie? — zapytał Nott, wychylając się zza Minervy, która obserwowała ich z takim samym zdziwieniem. Obaj parsknęli cicho, a Harry musnął palcami dłoń Emmetta, która leżała luźno na stole.  
— O, tak. Nawet bardzo dobrze — odpowiedział, i zaśmiał się głośno patrząc na ich niedowierzające miny.


End file.
